<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>So Much He Couldn't Do by AkisMusicBox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23265412">So Much He Couldn't Do</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkisMusicBox/pseuds/AkisMusicBox'>AkisMusicBox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Don't copy to another site, Drunkenness, F/M, Jealousy, Overthinking, Paranoia, Post-Time Skip, Reunions, Trust Issues, an impromptu feast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:49:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23265412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkisMusicBox/pseuds/AkisMusicBox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally reunited with Byleth and his class, Claude indulges in an impromptu feast. His mind runs wild with what she could possibly mean by saying that she had been sleeping these past five years.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>144</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>So Much He Couldn't Do</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Claude had been overjoyed to see her. In his heart, he knew she was alive, couldn't believe in a world where she wasn't there anymore. She said she had been sleeping and the goddess told her to wake up, but he hadn't actually believed that. <em> That's a metaphor, right? For being trapped in one of Edelgard's prisons or for being snagged in the thrall of a sinister mage? </em> But she didn't elaborate, and Seteth merely extolled the graciousness of the goddess over several mugs of ale. The Deer and the members of the Church present were happy to join the praises.</p>
<p>He couldn't blame them all -- their makeshift feast with the meager supplies they possessed consisted primarily of ale that had lived in its barrels for far too long, making the drink even more potent. Even Byleth's cheeks flushed after a few drinks, and Claude had never thought he'd seen her more than tipsy. It would have been in poor taste for him to press more at the time, but errant thoughts weedled at him. <em> If she won't admit to being a captive, was she willingly somewhere else? Perhaps if she had been, Dimitri wouldn't have died. Or perhaps she was and left when he fell. </em> <em>Or she was with someone else entirely...</em> The thought burned a hole in his stomach that he tried to fill with ale. If she was with <em>her</em>. Edelgard's betrayal would never not sting him, but Byleth choosing her blind-sighted him in a way that he felt a fool for not considering sooner.</p>
<p>But the glint of gold on her wrist kept his nerves at bay for the time being. She was wearing the bracelet he had given her so many years ago -- that, according to her story, was only mere months ago -- but she wore it still. And she smiled, and she laughed, and she spoke with everyone one-by-one as if she were a proud mother catching up on her children's latest accomplishments. And every so often, she'd look at him and smile at him as if she had him to thank for their growth.</p>
<p>He couldn't claim to be responsible for it. He tried as hard as he could to help them all as they dispersed to their homes to defend their lands. He took Raphael into his service and made his sister Maya an assistant to the librarian at Derdriu. Ignatz was in charge of procurement -- any supplies his armies needed, Ignatz found the right vendor and spread the contracts around as evenly as he could to support as many merchants as possible. He sent letters constantly to the ones he couldn't employ, even the ones in Faerghus and Adrestia. He tried, by all means, he tried. But he couldn't convince Gloucester to strike against the Empire. He couldn't save Dimitri. He couldn't dedicate his mages to find the cause of Lysithea's shortened lifespan. There was so much he <em>couldn't do.</em></p>
<p>Before they couldn't feel their feet, Claude advised they end the celebrations for the night and prepare for bed. The stables would need cleaning for their steeds to bed down, and everyone's quarters would need to be searched for bandits or raccoons. It took a while, but when it was finally time for Claude and Byleth to retire, Byleth simply wouldn't return to her room. "Join me to fish?" she asked softly. The moonlight made her green hair even paler in this light. It was almost blinding.</p>
<p>"Very well," he said and followed her to the pond through the overgrown and weedy grass. He heard signs of life scurry from their path, but encountering a mouse seemed preferable to traversing the cracked stone sidewalks. The pond was overgrown with algae but the dock still held firm. He was confident that they could find some worms or bugs to use as bait, but there were no poles in sight. It didn't seem to bother Byleth, however. She merely gestured for him to sit on the edge of the dock with her. He did.</p>
<p>
  <em> Perhaps she's under a curse. A sleeper to be woken in the presence of the last leader of the rebellion against the Empire. She could shove me into this lake right now and I'd drown. If any deity is listening, I beg this not to be true. I don't have the strength to fight her. </em>
</p>
<p>She had always been stronger than him, but he didn't even think he could put up a good fight against her. It was too good to have her back, too wonderful to see her smiling so much. He couldn't recall how many attempted assassinations he had thwarted, but it had honed him to be suspicious of anything being too good to be true. And Byleth being back was the best. <em> It would be the perfect scheme, Edelgard. She kills me, you win. I kill her, and you win because I'd be dead inside. </em></p>
<p>They stayed that way for a while, in silence, staring at the moon. <em> Maybe I could flip her. Maybe she regrets leaving us and she's looking for forgiveness. I could make her swear vows to never leave me -- us again. </em> Vows sworn over a holy text or on various people's honors were gold, but vows sworn in the throes of passion were diamond. Truly unbreakable. He could do it, too, he could seduce her and bring her to a place where she would say whatever his heart desired.</p>
<p>His father had warned him against Fodlan's ideas about propriety. <em> "Virgin kings start wars, son. Marry early or keep the right potions on hand. </em> " He wasn't necessarily proud of it, but he had done everything in his power to quell the fighting, not start new ones. <em>I could do it. I could do it.</em></p>
<p>Byleth turned to him and smiled. "You've all changed so much."</p>
<p><em> Who am I kidding? I'd beg for her to not leave me again, regardless of what she'd done. </em> He swallowed and nodded, not trusting his own lips.</p>
<p>Her eyes looked up a bit. <em>Is she looking at my hair?</em> She blinked and she finally managed, "You've all grown. Even Lysithea's a woman now and..." She blinked, several more times as her eyes watered. They finally slammed shut when she said. "I missed it all." A tear rolled down her cheek.</p>
<p>He cursed himself. He cursed the ale. He cursed Edelgard and then he cursed himself again for good measure. He fished a handkerchief out of his pocket and gave it to her. "Most of it was pretty missable, my friend. War stuff, you know the gist. The rest is easily catch-uppable over tea. Our drink and snack preferences have pretty much stayed the same." He plastered on a smile that he hoped she would believe as she wiped her face.</p>
<p>He had to settle for an incredulous look from here. "I find that hard to believe. You're a Duke now! Even your braid is --" She pointed to the lock of hair falling over his brow, ever so close to touching it. "Gone," she finished in a way that gave him goosebumps.</p>
<p>He chuckled nervously. "Well, apparently Dukedom has some rules about alternative hairstyles. I'd normally argue the issue, but..." He gestured widely, as if to the whole of Fodlan. "Bigger fish to fry."</p>
<p>She hung her head and clutched the handkerchief. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. For all of you."</p>
<p>He couldn't help it; he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "You were always here with us. You were in my -- our hearts. Everything you taught us is why we're all still here." He squeezed her shoulder so he wouldn't kiss her hair. "And now you're back, and well-rested, I assume? Had enough of the quiet and are ready to deal with our chaos again?"</p>
<p>She looked up at him and grinned. "More than ready."</p>
<p>He could finally feel his own smile reach his heart. "Perfect! Because according to Lorenz, I'm more obnoxious than ever. And nobody has been able to convince him that an asymmetrical cut wholly impractical -- and will have to go if he ever manages to unseat me."</p>
<p>She chuckled. "It does look very soft, though."</p>
<p><em>So does yours.</em> "That is undeniable. And I suppose he needs a way to distinguish himself to his people, as nobles all seem to blend together to the common folk at a certain point."</p>
<p>"And you have this attire," she said, gesturing up and down. "It's rather... elaborate."</p>
<p>He gasped in feigned shock "It's customary! Passed down from generation to generation of Dukes. It's an honor to wear it!"</p>
<p>She pointed wordlessly to the sash around his waist. He shrugged. "Gotta distinguish myself besides being just 'the brown Riegan'."</p>
<p>Her body shook as she chuckled. She felt so real and so warm pressed against his side. How was he supposed to sleep that night? <em>Time is truly cruel.</em></p>
<p><em>"</em> I suppose the 'chatty, colorful Riegan' is a bit kinder moniker." Her thumb stroked the handkerchief. She chewed her lip. "I expected you to be chattier tonight. I was confused for a time until I realized... you might not be pleased with me."</p>
<p>A lump formed in his throat. "I... was overwhelmed. My thoughts were racing once it finally felt like my mind wasn't playing tricks on me."</p>
<p>He felt her tense, ever so slightly. "Had it played tricks before?" she asked in nearly a whisper.</p>
<p>"Yes," he said in a ragged breath. He could feel every fiber of her coat even through his gloves. "Sometimes, the heart wants so badly you have to see its desires, even if just for a moment."</p>
<p>Her head dropped onto his shoulder. "I'm sorry," she said. And then, "I don't want to go to sleep. Not now."</p>
<p>Her hair was silk against his cheek, so he turned his head ever so slightly and pressed his lips against it as well. Perhaps the ale could redeem itself for the gift of his current bravery. "Don't. Just stay with me. Please?"</p>
<p>She nodded. He wrapped his other arm around her and pulled her into his chest.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>